


Closure

by KazeChama



Category: Fae Tales - not_poignant, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Shadows and Light - not-poignant
Genre: Closure, Hurt/Comfort, Past Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeChama/pseuds/KazeChama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack, you don`t have to see him", Pitch pinches the bridge of his nose, talking to Jack about this for the hundredth time. "He won`t hurt you anymore, Gwyn has him locked in a cell in a magically sealed dungeon under the Seelie Court."<br/>"I know that.", Jack hugs his middle, appears so small and vulnerable doing so. "I just want closure", he continues in a soft voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Game Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/915296) by [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/pseuds/not_poignant). 
  * Inspired by [Into Shadows We Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766729) by [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/pseuds/not_poignant). 
  * Inspired by [From the Darkness We Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/642848) by [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/pseuds/not_poignant). 



> This work is inspired by not-poignant`s From Darkness We Rise, Into Shadows We Fall and Game Theory.
> 
> I always wondered how it would be, if Jack were to meet the defeated Augus and have a chat about what happened. Since not-poignant encourages people to write stuff, they want to read about, but it`s unlikely to happen in her story, I decided to write this. I imagine this happening somewhere before Pitch gets a visit from Gwyn but after the beginning of Game Theory.

Augus hears steps nearing his prison cell. The visit is obviously for him, since Gwyn never takes prisoners. Augus is the only exception to this rule, even if he is not so sure about how proud he is about this fact. He takes a look around the cell, not that he wants to hide. What comes is inevitable. He would rather not think about what Gwyn thought of this time. If he prefers to be left alone in the dark or have Gwyn come and force himself onto him, Augus can`t decide.

"Are you really sure, you want to do this?"  
Augus hears Gwyn talking to someone. The hesitance in his voice makes the imprisoned water-horse sure, this will not be one of Gwyn`s attempts to break him. At this point dread should come up his spine, because his situation got even more unpredictable. He has no strength left to care.  
The voice that answers Gwyn surprises him a great deal.  
"I am sure. I had this with Pitch as well. Yes, I want to meet Augus. Alone. If it makes you feel better, I will not enter his cell."  
"That does not matter, Jack. You are not allowed inside his cell. I will leave you now, as you wished."

Augus` eyes open wide, Jack Frost was here? Probably to take revenge for Augus being nice to him. Or "nice". Or him taking a bite out of Jack`s back. It does not matter, what happened can not be undone. And Jack can only freeze Augus, if he will not enter his cell. Pitch on the other hand-

Before Augus can finish his line of thought, Jack steps into the door, staying behind the barrier that keeps Augus contained. He keeps his staff in front of his body, his shoulders are sacked together, head low as if he wanted to hide behind the staff. He eyes his chained assaulter warily.  
"So you did survive your demotion from King to prisoner." Jack`s voice trails of. Mentioning Augus` defeat brings back also memories of how he underestimated the polite and oh-so-friendly looking water horse. His mistake, not Augus`.

"As if you care about my well-being." Augus is surprised by this question, so he retreats to mocking Jack for asking. Jack possibly cannot mean this sincerely. Nobody cares about his well being. Nobody needs to. He can protect himself alone.

"You did not break me, you know." Oh, Jack who I are trying to convince? Augus, or yourself. Still keeping his distance, Jack stays one step from the wall opposite to Augus` cell. He is still hiding behind his most trusted weapon.

"Maybe that was not my intend." Augus casually drops another mocking comment. But it makes Jack tense visibly. He grips his staff more firmly.

"You wanted to make me a gift for Pitch, for the Nightmare King!"  
Augus shivers. Yes. That was his aim. To give the Nightmare King another toy to break and leave him alone. But Jack obviously did not guess this.

* * *

Jack is looking at Augus, thinking about, why he even came. Did he want to prove to himself, he was over what had happened?  
The young frost spirit could not understand why Augus had targeted him, when he had the Nightmare King back at his side. He takes a wild guess, maybe Augus will confirm it and Jack can finally move on.  
"You wanted to sabotage my relationship with Pitch." He forgets, that at that point, nobody thought it possible to save Pitch.

Augus shudders and this does not unnoticed by Jack. Was the idea of a relationship with the former Nightmare King so repulsive to him? Didn`t Augus date the man himself? Jack wants to prod a bit, open up the old wound, make Augus jealous. He wants to understand this involuntary trembling. He leans forward a bit.

"You wanted your lover back! That is why you nearly destroyed the fae world. Well, he is mine! And I fully intend to keep him!"  
Jack blushes a bit at the possessiveness he so plainly displayed now. He is not sure, if he really feels so possessive towards Pitch. He simply wanted a reaction from Augus.

And he got one. Something flickers over Augus` features until he can compose himself. Jack is not sure what it was, but he seems to recognise the emotion. So he prods once more. "Do you miss him? Your lover from the past? Imagine his touch in this lonely prison?"

It`s there again. Augus clearly remembers his time with that other guy Pitch used to be. But it is not with caring or fondness. Jack now distinguishes, what he sees. It`s the distress he so often saw in the mirror after Augus was through with him. Augus nearly let his mask fall, when Jack suggested, he imagines being touched by the Nightmare King.

Pitch`s words spring to his mind: 'I wouldn’t call what we did dating.'. And it dawns on him. Lover probably is not the right word.  
Maybe Augus` past affair with the Nightmare King was not his motivation for ruining the Unseelie Court, not in the way they all thought. Jack knows how it feels, when the darkness tried to possess his body and he also knows of sexual assault. Augus will never confirm his speculations, so Jack does not ask.

"Are you sorry, for what you did to me?" Another question, Jack expects to go unanswered, but he has to ask for himself. Can he forgive Augus, what he did? He does not know. This will need more time.  
Can the frost spirit who befriended a nightmare, fell in love with the former Nightmare King and wants to be friends with a monster, forgive the one monster, who actually hurt him? Jack lifts his gaze up to Augus` stubborn look. Even chained and left to die in a cell Augus will not ask for forgiveness, beg for understanding. This is probably the last time, Jack will see the solitary water horse.

He moves to leave the dungeon, leave his pain and anguish in the past, in the cell, where he belongs to.  
Before he is out of ear-shot, he whispers: "We defeated him, he will never come back."  
If it is meant to mock Augus or if he talks about the Nightmare King, Jack himself is not sure. All he know is, that he just closed a heavy door behind himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was not prove-read and English is not my native language, so if you find any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> Thank you, Pia for writing such marvelous pieces as FtDWR and ISWF.


End file.
